Ajuda:Barra de ferramentas
A barra de ferramentas é uma barra localizada na parte inferior da tela que segue você durante todas as páginas de uma wiki. Ela permite que você coloque algumas das ferramentas mais utilizadas por você - por exemplo editar, renomer, histórico ou deletar páginas - na barra de ferramentas para que elas estejam apenas a um clique de distância. O menu da barra de ferramentas segue você em todas as wikis da Wikia e as ferramentas que você selecionar sempre aparecerão independente da wiki que estiver, sempre que estiverem disponíveis para uso (por exemplo, "Deletar" não apareceria na página "Atividade na Wiki). Passo a passo * Sua barra de ferramentas pode ser encontrada na parte inferior da tela e ela vai segui-lo enquanto você navega pela página. Ela pode ser mostrada ou ocultada clicando na seta no canto inferior direito da tela. ::500px * A barra de ferramentas é totalmente personalizável. Ao clicar em "Personalizar" uma caixa de diálogo será exibida com a lista de ferramentas atuais da barra à esquerda e uma área à direita para pesquisar outras ferramentas populares e disponíveis. Há também todas as opções padrão do sistema, para ajudá-lo caso você exclua uma ferramenta e esqueça como recuperá-la novamente. ::400px * Você pode usar a caixa de pesquisa "Procurar uma ferramenta" para começar a escolha das ferramentas que utilizará na barra. Simplesmente digite o nome de uma ferramenta que deseja usar e clicar na ferramenta após o resultado da pesquisa que irá adicioná-la à lista na barra de ferramentas. Por exemplo, digitando "Histórico" irá exibir um link de histórico na caixa de pesquisa, que você pode em seguida, clicar em adicionar à lista da barra de ferramentas. * Você pode também clicar em "Ferramentas populares" para produzir uma lista com as ferramentas mais utilizadas. * Cada ferramenta que você colocar em sua lista na barra de ferramentas pode ser alterada ou removida. Se você rolar sobre as opções na lista da barra de ferramentas, você verá um ícone de lápis, um ícone de uma lixeira e duas setas. Isso permite que você renomeie a ferramenta (ícone de lápis), exclua a ferramenta (lixeira) ou mova para cima e para baixo (ícones de seta). * Para salvar sua personalização, clique no botão "Salvar". * The "reset defaults" link resets the toolbar and My Tools folder to the system default. * If you add more tools to the toolbar than space allows, a "more" menu will appear in front of the My Tools menu with the extra tools. My Tools * The My Tools menu can be found on the floating toolbar. * You can add tools to this menu in addition to right on the toolbar itself. * Click the Customize button and the My Tools menu will appear. By default, "history" and "what links here" are already in this menu. * Once you have added a tool to the toolbar, you can use the aforementioned arrow buttons to drag the tool into your My Tools menu. * Click the “Save” button to save your customization. * The My Tools folder is the one element that can't be renamed, moved, or deleted from the toolbar. It will always be at the bottom of the Toolbar List. However, if you remove everything from it, it will disappear—but will reappear if you add something back into it. Special pages you can add to your toolbar :''See '' Further reading *Learn about *Learn about *Learn how to edit the __NOSHAREDHELP__